Valentines Miracle
by Yusagi
Summary: Ch3: White Day. A year after the manga, Taka decides to break it off with Miaka. Wandering aimlessly one day, Miaka meets a familiar clerk in a candy store on Valentines...Western New Years party, Eastern valentines traditions
1. Breakup

Disclaimer: Don't own FY sings the blues Nuh-uh-uhhhh...

AN: I'm really going off on a weird tangent of semi-Miaka/Taka material...odd, really...I totally couldn't do it if it were Tamahome(right...?) but adding a splash of Taka seems to ground the story, and lend a sense of cannonism to the entire fic(even if how I...'dispose' of him is unrealistic..) it's really somewhat irritating...I'm finding it difficult to do these without him(except in things like TUFG, where I start carving things out early)

I don't know Japanese traditions for New Years(very well), but from what I've seen

A) it's not nearly as energetic! XD

B) I'm not sure it's the right date for what I want

C) It's simply too difficult to carry out my devices properly with it!

So thus...henceforth(blah blah blah) I have combined (as per my authorism authority) the Japanese and American holidays!

BWAHAHAHAHAH!

(About Taka's age: Tamahome was 17 when they met in december, 3 months in book, then three months out of the book makes it June, a few months later, Tamahome would be 18. Then Taka is reborn in december(since no time passed in RL), and his birthday comes by in June, making him 19...technically, and in the december that they are in now, the next birthday would be 20, see? So, while technically he'd be 19 that year, since he's being a dweeb he says 20)

twitch twitch If I have to sign those _STUPID GUIDELINES ONE MORE TIME_ I'm _BREAKING_ something!

* * *

_Valentine's Miracle_

**Chapter 1:_ Breakup_**

"Can we talk somewhere quiet?"

"What? Why?"

"I...need to talk to you..." He said, gesturing toward a quiet room.

"Um...okay..."

_I wonder what he wants? I mean, it _is_ New Years...maybe..._

As it often did when she was trying to guess Taka's intentions, her mind went off on several in-depth fantasies of impossible and absurd scenarios.

Of course...the real scenario never measured up to even her tamest fantasies...

"Miaka..."

"Yes...?" She replied, her mind replaying ideas once more.

"How long has it been now?" He laughed, looking at the wall behind her.

"A year..." she said, _Last week was our anniversary_

"Wow...amazing how time flies..."

"Yeah...when you're having fun, it really does..." She said, "Our first 3 months seemed like years, though.."

"I suppose they did..."

"Taka?" She whispered, anxious. "What are you getting at?"

"You know, it might have only been a year...but we were so much younger then..." He said, ignoring her question.

"Ta...ka...?"

"I guess we've seen more than most people in a lifetime..." He laughed, "But one wonders, will June be my 2nd birthday, or my 20th?"

"Tw-twentieth, of course!"

"I wonder how long it's been in the book...how all of them are doing...?"

Fear was gripping her throat as she spoke. "What's wrong...?"

"Miaka..." He said, finally looking down at her. "I think..."

"You think..."

"I think that..."

"Taka...?" Her voice chocked as tears threatened to spill.

"I mean, who marries the first person they meet?"

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"Keisuke! Look! 15 seconds!" A slightly tipsy Tetsuya said over the din of the party.

Of course, he needn't say anything, as the crowd was already counting down.

"14!"

_My New Years resolution: _Get_ and _keep_ a girlfriend!_

"12!"

_Gee...Miaka could technically marry Taka this year..._

"10!"

_No way, Mom would freak!_

"9!"

_Where is Miaka, anyway?_

"8!"

_Man, the crowd's really getting worked up..._

"7!"

_But it _is_ kind of exciting anyway..._

"6!"

_Hey! This would be Taka's first New Year, right?_

"5!"

_No, wait...I guess he was around last year, too..._

"4!"

_Where_ is_ Miaka!_

"_3!_"

_1994 here we come!_

"_2!_"

_Maybe this year will be less troublesome than the last two..._

"_1!_"

The cries of "Happy New Year!" we're mingled with a very distinctly anguished scream—Miaka.

_And there goes any silly notions of a 'peaceful' year..._

Keisuke gave an oppressed sigh, before rushing through the throng of people now singing 'Auld Lang Syne' toward the girl crumpled in a corner, sobbing.

_What could have _happened_ to her!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

The people outside were singing now, laughing and drinking to the New Year.

_It's the new year now...and I'm spending it all alone..._

She suddenly felt very tired as she leaned back against the wall, sobbing.

_I don't understand...he _promised_ me he'd be with me forever! We both gave up so much just to be together! _She shook her head, as memories of her beloved Celestial Warriors came to mind. _Not just us..._everyone_ gave up so much for us! How can he just throw it all away!_

"Miaka?"

She froze. It wasn't Taka, he had walked away shortly after kicking her to the curb, joining in the celebrations, utterly oblivious to her pain, absolutely uncaring of her feelings.

"Keisuke...just go away..." she whispered through a hoarse throat..

"What's wrong, Miaka?" He asked, kneeling next to her, and blatantly ignoring her command.

"Didn't you hear me? I said go away..."

"Sorry, all I keep hearing is 'Please help me, big brother!'"

"_I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!_" She screamed, running out of the room.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"_Miaka!_"

"_Miakaaa Yuukiiii!_"

Keisuke cringed. _Then, Mom must have been told..._

"She's not here, Mom!"

"_Where_ is she!" The woman fumed, barging into his room.

"I don't know...she's been really out of it since Taka left..."

The woman frowned. "That was...unfortunate...but she shouldn't have expected her first crush to be forever..."

"Mom...you _know_ she's explained it was _more_ than that!"

"Either way, she _promised_ me she wouldn't let their relationship interfere with her school!" Mrs. Yuuki sniffed. "And _dropping out_ because of a fight with him..."

"Breakup."

"_Whatever!_ The point is, I _knew_ this was going to happen!"

"_Mom!_ This is _not_ the time! What Miaka needs now is support, comfort, and understanding...not one of your lectures!"

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Numb...could that word be used to describe her?

Gray...did that properly explain the world of horrors around her?

No...numbness was far out of reach...the pain was too sharp...too fresh...the concept that this pain could even numb was simply absurd, this wound could never even begin to mend...a mortal wound could never stop bleeding fresh.

The world around her could not be described as gray–that would be too light, too soft for the harsh darkness that pressed around from all sides, everything accentuating and drawing to immediate and constant attention the cold fact that she was completely alone...betrayed by the only one she loved...

No...not the only one...and that was what froze her heart so, leaving her chest a block of ice...that she had given up not one, but two perfectly wonderful, honorable men for the one that kicked her to the curb only a year later.

_Would 'he' abandon me?_ She wondered, drawing up an image of her most beloved warrior. She had always told herself what she felt for him was entirely platonic, but nothing had ever hurt her so much as when he died...it had been as if someone had ripped out her heart, crushed it under their heel, and shredded it with a dull knife.

For months she would wake up in the middle of the night, sobbing. Even thinking of his warm, innocent eyes, his soft smile, his always-understanding voice...

'_He_' _would never leave me..._ She shook her head. _'He' could _never_ leave me!_

She shivered as she trudged through the snow. In the interest of heat, she entered a small candy shop.

"Happy Valentines day!" Called the manager from the employee's room. "I'll be with you in a minute!"

She couldn't help a small smile. _He has a nice voice.._

She sighed as she gazed down at the many decadent chocolates behind the glass. _This would be Taka's first Valentines..._

A flicker of hope sparked within her at the thought.

_Maybe if I get him a super-expensive, super-beautiful, super-delicious chocolate, he'll forgive me for whatever I did! _Her heart soared and then plummeted in the same breath. _But...I don't know what Taka likes...I...don't know..._anything_...about him..._

She sniffed back sobs, as tears filled her eyes. _After everything we've been through--all the times he promised he'd never leave me! He was just another liar!_

She shook her head, _Oh, Suzaku...please...let him know how sorry I am for being stupid enough to leave him alone...please let him forgive me..._

"Oh, Suzaku..." She whispered, voice choked with tears.

"Bless you!"

The world seemed to freeze in it's rotation, as she looked over at thesource of the voice.

His eyes were just asshe remembered, hissmall smile...silky hair...

Hereyes widened as she lookedup at him, and the nwith a cry, she leapt into hisarms. _"Hotohori_!"

* * *

AN: Ahh, isn't that like the end of a good lil' one-shot? Sadly, I can't let it be... 

It's not that I_ want _Miaka to suffer...I'm just in the sameposition Watase was...she blew her easy chance...>.

Try these:

Always and Forever(A H/M fic by me)

To be Your Hero (A H/M fic by me)

The Universe of the four gods(A H/M epic by me)

We Will Meet Again (The cream of the crop in Reinc. H/M fics...by Yumiko Kaze)

Tell Me how to Serve You( H/M AU fic by Grasshopper)

I Will Always Love You (H/M reinc fic by HoshiHikari)

Wings of a Moth (A sweet duo author Reinc H/M fic by Yumiko Kaze)

Fushigi Yugi: A New Journey ( A very good semi-H/M Miaka-Grand-daughter-is-priestess fic by Cheetara---READ IT DAGNABBIT!)

Yusagi Sombermoon


	2. Broken Dream

Disclaimer: No! I don't own FY! Sheesh!

AN: Well...hmm...what can I say? This is a very emotional chapter...so lets see if I still have the skills for it?

Remember, due to this absolutely asinine editing system they have here, any '?'sand '!'s I have next to each otherare edited to only a '!' >.>;;;; That..really gets me mad...but just thought I'd point that out, I'm not just randomly putting in '!'s...( '!'s and '?'s together IS a legit punctuation!)

* * *

_Valentines Miracle_

**Chapter 2: _Broken Dream_**

_This feeling, finally being in his arms again...I can smell his hair now..he even smells the same! _She thought, ears of joy streaming down her cheeks. _Oh, thank you, Suzaku! _Thank you

"U-um.." He stuttered. grabbing her shoulders gently, and pushing her away from him. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, miss...I think you've mistaken me for someone else..."

She looked up at him again, eyes wide. There was no mistake, it _was _him...everything about him screamed 'Hotohori', despite his tacky candy shop clothes.

"No...y-you're lying..." she whispered, voice trembling. "Stop it, Hotohori!"

His eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and concern. "Please, miss...I am not this 'Hotohori' you keep speaking of...my name is Sei...and if my girlfriend saw that, she'd kill me."

"G-Girl...friend...?" Her voice was failing her again, and it hurt her chest everytime her heart beat within it's pitiful cage, it was as if the ceiling of the building had crumbled on top of her.

She closed her eyes in a vain attempt to black out the impossible image in front of her. _I'm...hallucinating...Hotohori isn't standing infront of me...he never was..I'm...I was always..._

It felt like she was falling through an endless abyss, her throat was raw as if she ad been screaming, everything inside of her felt like it had been ripped out of her and shredded, leaving her a frozen husk.

"Please...stop crying..."

She hadn't realized she was sobbing until he spoke.

Tenatively, she opened one eye and looked up at him. it was still Hotohori who stood before her, concern etched on his features. Fighting back tears, she quickly shut her eyes once more.

_Why are you _tormenting _me, Suzaku!_

She felt a warm hand of her cheek. "The tears of a maiden should never be spilt..."

"I-I.."

"It's alright..." He whispered, drawing her into a fierce hug. "I understand...losing someone you love so much hurts...especially today..."

"Wh-_What _are you _doing_!" Came a shrill female voice from behind her.

Miaka's eyes flew open, and she spun toward the voice. Glaring from the doorway stood a tall, purple-haired woman. _Nuriko?_

"I-It's not what it looks like, Houki!" He said quickly, backing away from Miaka. "I was just--"

"Just hugging a total stranger like your one true love!" She finished, fuming. "Or _is _she such a stranger!"

_Houki?...Could she be..Feng Qi's... _Miaka wondered numbly, _Or am I...still just hallucinating?_

"N-no...you don't understand..."

"Oh, _I _understand!" She hissed, advancing on him. "You just decided I wasn't _good _enough for you! You decided you wanted to play aroung with this little _tart _as well!"

"_She_ _is NOT a tart!_" He growled, eyes blazing.

Houki gave a low growl back to him, "_Fine! _Keep her! _Good bye!_"

"Houki--_wait!_"

She did not even pause as she raced out of the building and slammed the door behind her.

"Houki..." He whispered, tears shimmering in his eyes.

_**"Empress!" **She gasped, **"Then, Hotohori...you're...MARRIED!"**_

_He nodded with a smile._

_Married..._

"I-I'll go get her!" Miaka said quickly, racing after the woman.

_He was _happy _with her! I dont have a right to break them up!_

Luckily, Houki had not gone far, and was standing at the street corner, crying into her hands.

"H-he's innocent!" Miaka said as she made it up to the woman. "I-I just got dumped by my boyfriend and I stupidly went into a chocolate shop on Valentines...I totally lost it, ad he was just trying to calm me down..."

"Oh..._sure..._"

"He..really loves you..." She whispered, "He just went on and on about you whenever he spoke...it's kinda what set me off...just...such a strong love...that he'd even give up his life for your happiness...I was so jealous..."

Houki had stopped crying sometime during her speech, and was now lookingg up wide-eyed at Miaka. "H-he said all that?"

"Yeah...that and more than care tosay at the moment..." Miaka bluffed, frowning.

"I...I didn't..." She whispered. "I'm...sorry I said those things about you..."

"Ah, don't mention it." Miaka shrugged. "Now, go on before he dies of heartache!"

Houki nodded, then raced off to the candyshop. Miaka was able to keep a smile plastered on her face just long enough for Houki to enter the building.

"Goodbye...Hotohori.." She whispered, tears cascading down her face.

She wasn't sure how long she had been running, tears flowinglike rain, full-bodied sobsescaping from her lips. She felt strangely light as she fell into the snow and ripped open her knee. The pain was instantly numbed by the ice, and she lay face first in the powdery substance, weeping and pounding her her fist into the ground for what seemed an eternity.

_It's over...I'm all alone...I lost the only two people I ever loved!_ Her hands clenched into fists, clawing at thedirt beneath them_. Hegave me a chance...so many chances...and I threw them all away!_

She lifted her face into the sky and screamed in agony, curlinginto a fetal position. "Please! I knowI don't have a right to ask, but please! Give me _one more chance_!"

"Miaka..."

Her heart froze. Turning toward the voice, she saw that his eyes were wide with the confusion she felt.

"I..I..."He started, reddening. "I'm not sure how I..."

As quickly as a summer shower passed, her despair transformed into a blossoming hope, and a grin slowly spread across her face.

"Y-you're name_couldn't _be..." He stuttered, baffled.

The tears welling in her eyes no longer carried pain.

"...I wanted to thank you..." He said quietly. "For whatever you did..."

"It was easy." She smiled. "I just explained what a wonderful person you were."

"Ah..I.."He said quickly, pointingbehind himself. "I'd better...'

"Sei!" She said, as he turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

She wondered ifshe were going to faint, this had to be what it felt like to fly, looking into his eyes...

"Thank you..."

**CH end**

* * *

AN: Ah...well, the names are their Japanese pronounciations because they were born in Japan...(as miaka doesn't know that, she had to guess at Houki's incarnation) Speaking of Feng-Qi/Houki...I don't really have anything against her(except that she's about as interesting as a cardboard box...) but...sadly, in this fic...she's going to be a bit of the bad guy...well...she's Miaka's 'enemy' so what can I say? 

Haha...don't yell at me for putting Miaka through all that!( I couldn't resistending it on a happy note, of course...I don't want her drowning herselfagain or something...>. ) I don't just coldly write this stuff down! I might realize it's the only way, but I don't like it!

Of course, it'sgoing to get alot worse before it gets better, ut that is just the way of things, isn't it?

But what should Ido with Houki?(now...for those of you who say 'be nice'! You'll probablychange your tune in a few chapters..)

-Yusagi Sombermoon


	3. White Day

Disclaimer: With the amount of H/M fics I have, and the powerful, vacuum-like abyss I have over the part of the shelf labelled 'T/M', I would have had to go momentarilly ABSO-FREAKIN-LUTELY BATTY to own/and or/make cannon FY XD

AN: What a random fic to update. It's really just an impulse update.

* * *

_Valentines Miracle_

**Chapter 3: _White Day_**

Miaka sighed softly, staring out her window with a wistful frown.

Her mother had nearly thrown her out as soon as she returned from the shop. Only the fact that it was illegal to do so at her age protected her. That, and Keisuke would have never enforced it any way. In the end, her mother apparently had decided not to acknowledge her existance until Miaka agreed to go back to school, which was fine with Miaka...it gave her time to think.

_I know I should go back...Taka can't hurt me now that I have Hotohori... _She bit her lip. _I don't care who he's with now...I'm over him..._

She gave a slight hiccough. _I'm over him..._

_For a man who has no interest in me._

She shook her head quickly, and turned her gaze to where her hands were now tightly gripping the denim of her jeans in an effort to hold back the tears. _He has a woman who is somuchbetter than me...she's pretty, caring, loyal...she's everything I'm not._

She had not found a good reason to go back to the candy shop since Valentines--as she had no money--but everytime she passe d, she would stop and watch through the window. He was always working there, always with that same smile. He would help young girls and old ladies and the occassional man pick the right goody for each occassion with ease. Sometimes no customers would be in, and he would be there with Houki, staring with the same warm adoration that he once looked at _her _with. It was times like those that she could not bear to watch more than a moment.

_Who am I kidding? So what if he remembered my name? So what if in some past life he loved me? _She thought miserably, fighting vainly to blink back the tears swimming in her vision. _That life is over...I made my choice then, and now I can never go back...no matter how much it hurts...no matter...no..._

She gave a torment sob, and slipped from her perch on the side of the bed, gripping her shoulders and falling into her anguish.

So absorbed in her feelings of emptiness and loneliness was she,that shedid not notice the concerned brown eyes watching her from the doorway.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Look at me when I'm speaking to you!_" The boy snapped in frustration at the youth's back.

"What do you expect me to do?" The other asked coldly, turning a glare on the other. "Tell her I didn't mean it, and I want everything the way it was? Because I don't. I said what I meant, and I still do."

He scoffed. "There's no _way_ I'd let someone like you near Miaka like that again!"

"Then what do you _want_ from me?" The youth growled, eyes darkening.

"She's a mess...you used to comfort her when she hurt, long before any sort of 'love' got in the way."

A flicker of emotion passed across his eyes, before he shook his head and looked away again. "No way. If she's having difficulty with this, then me being there will only intensify it...because it's over, and always will be. I don't want to hurt her more than I have to...but I won't go back."

"You _are _hurting her!" The light haired boy insisted. "Every time you pass on the other side of the street just to avoid the chance of saying hello tears her up inside! Can't you tell?"

"_There's nothing I can do about that!_" The darker haired one growled, spinning on his heel, eyes flashing in anger and hinting at the violence he had been a part of in his last life. The look in his eyes was so fierce, the light-haired boy took a step backward before he caught himself.

"Fine." He said with a venom he hoped matched the other's. "But don't you--or your _girl_--ever come near Miaka again!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

March 14th...Three months since her life fell to pieces, one month since a haunting light appeared just out of reach in the gloom. Flowers were beginning to bloom in colorful patches under the cherry trees that had not yet began to show their beutiful hues of pink. Men scurried surrupticiously from shop to shop, searching for that perfect candy or token of appreciation to thank their beloved for Valentines.

She smiled faintly. _They should go to Hotohori's...he would tell them just what to get..._

She gave a light sigh as she sat down on a park bench. It was sunny out, but the chill breeze kept it from getting hot this early in the year. She did not feel like returning home just yet, even though the frequent delighted gasps all around her served to acutely remind her that she would get no gift this White Day. After all, she had given no gifts on Valentines, so how could she expect one on White Day?

_I wonder what Hotohori is getting Houki? _Her heart gave an unpleasant lurch at the sudden thought, and she was forced to blink away tears. _Don't think about him! It'll only hurt more...Don't think about how alone you are...just think about the cool air...the sunny smiles...the happy couples..._

She coughed back a sob, and buried her face in her hands to stem the flow of tears that wet her cheeks. _Why...Why did you leave me, Taka? What did I do wrong...? I gave up everything for you!_

"Ah...Mi..Miaka?" A soft and somewhat uncertain voice cut throughher thoughts, and Miaka quickly turned her head to see worried golden-brown eyes.

"Ho-er..uh..." She stuttered a moment, trying to remember what his name was in this life.

"It's Sei." He said, flashing her that warm smile, before his gaze clouded with concern once more. "What's wrong?"

She blinked, and gave him her best smile. "N-Nothing! I just..got dust in my eye."

He frowned for a moment, before walking up to stand in front of her. "Do you mind if I sit here a moment...? Unless you're waiting for someone, I mean."

"N-No, I'm not waiting for anyone at all..." She said, smiling faintly, and gesturing to the empty spot on the bench next to her.

He nodded slightly, and sat down next to her, frowning into the crowd.

"So..." She ventured bravely after a moment. "Houki doesn't let you get her gifts from your store?"

He gave a rich laugh. "No...she just takes those when the manager isn't looking and makes me pay for them."

She frowned slightly. _How rude..._

He seemed to guess her train of thought, as a surprised look appeared on his face. "Oh, no, it's perfectly alright with me. I like to do it for her."

"That's...nice..." She said with a smile, trying to keep the wistfulness out of her voice.

He stared over at her in silence a few moments. "You aren't waiting for anyone."

Despite herself, she winced at the implication of his words, before shrugging. "I'm just enjoying the day."

"...I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes to fight away the wash of emotions and memories those words evoked. _He always was intrusive..._

"Don't..." She said softly, biting her lip.

He was silent for a few moments, then something rectangular was placed on her lap.

"I was looking for you..." He said quietly. "So I could repay you for Valentines."

She opened her eyes in surprise to see a modest-sized box wrapped in white wax paper and tied with a golden ribbon. She blinked quickly, and turned wide eyed to the apologetic golden-brown eyes of the man next to her. "You didn't need to do that!"

He smiled. "I wanted to, if not for you, I would have lost something dear to me."

Tears were starting to well in her eyes again as she looked away. _Something dear to him... _"I caused the problem, remember?"

Her breath caught in surprise when she found strongarms suddenly around her. "You did nothing wrong."

She could not help it...something in the warmth of his arms, in his soothing scent, in his soft voice...her barriers crumbled hopelessly, and she found herself clinging to his red sweater, sobbing uncontrollably. "I had to! I know I did! Otherwise...otherwise why doesn't he love me anymore?"

The arms around her tightened, and the voice of her old protector sounded strained. "_No_...it's his fault--his mistake, not yours...never let him make you think otherwise."

"B-but _why_?" She choked, burying her face deeper into the warm fabric of his shirt, and the comforting strength of his sculpted chest beneath it. "We...he promised he'd love me forever! I gave up everything for him! Everyone gave up everything for us!"

"I'm sorry, Miaka..." His voice was thick with regret as she felt his arms rocking her gently. "I wish with all my heart I could have been there to help you...instead, let me hold you until your tears are spent...no woman as lovely as you should have to spend any day alone."

Already his soothing words were stilling her tears to sniffles, and the soothing rocking was starting to make her eyelids heavy. She had not a good night's sleep in awhile. "Thank you, Hotohori..."

She faintly thought she heard him laugh as she slipped away to sleep.

**CH END**

* * *

AN: Alright, so this was short. But it was mostly a 'heeeyyy! I'm alive!' thing. So, short but sweet this time. ;)

What do you think I have planned for these two, hmmm?

-Yusagi


End file.
